


新年新希望？

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: 孫東柱用來逃避運動的方法。PWP注意，為車而車
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 20





	新年新希望？

人們在一年之初總會許下今年的願望或訂立目標，希望在新的一年中可以完成，用以期許在新的一年裡能夠有所成長，然而能否達成卻總是未知，更多則是淪為嘴上的空話或是談笑的資本。  
孫東柱作為團內最年輕的成員，時常是哥哥們擔心的對象。除了擔任練習生的年份最短外，孫東柱在練習的時間外幾乎不運動，雖然體能狀況說不上差，再怎麼不濟也是現任偶像，唱跳一整場演唱會的體力自然不在話下。然而孫東柱的體質偏弱也是事實，身為雙胞胎的孫東明亦同，兩人幾乎是輪著身體出狀況，直接導致了成員們一致希望孫東柱在新的一年裡可以利用運動來保持身體健康。  
萬事起頭難，即使成員們想盡千百計要讓孫東柱運動，本來就是不喜歡運動的人，最小的孩子還是能閃就閃、能避就避，躲不掉的就用撒嬌或耍賴的方式讓哥哥們投降，不想動的時候就一屁股就坐在地板上，癟著嘴說不運動，誰也拿他沒辦法。最終誰也沒能成功讓孫東柱運動幾次。  
這個任務自然而然地落在了不當偶像可能就會去做健身教練的金建學身上，畢竟能堅持每天運動的人也只有他了。金建學對於讓孫東柱運動這件事感到既棘手又疲憊，尤其每次孫東柱坐在地上搧著他長長的睫毛，露出不情願的表情，委屈巴巴地喊他建學哥的時候，他也只能舉白旗投降。  
誰讓金建學覺得孫東柱很可愛，面對弟弟最終總是只剩下好好好。  
可肩負著整個ONEUS的期望，金建學只能硬著頭皮擔起這困難的任務，一邊抱怨不斷一邊試著將團內的么子拖到練習室運動。

「東柱呀、起來，跟哥去運動。」金建學站在階梯上推了推趴在上鋪百無聊賴地滑著手機的孫東柱，試圖以勸說的方式讓對方起身。  
孫東柱彷彿沒聽見金建學說的話一般，直接翻過了身，用後腦對著哥哥。金建學見狀也知道這孩子是又在逃避運動這件事，於是手一伸直接抽走了孫東柱的手機。孫東柱發出抱怨的聲音，瞬間坐起身用不滿的眼神看向金建學。  
「不是說好要運動了嗎？你答應大家了吧。這也是為了你身體好，好了，跟哥去運動吧。」金建學苦口婆心地勸，然而孫東柱還是一副沒有打算動作的樣子，只是試圖伸手去拿被奪走的手機。金建學向後伸長了手，孫東柱只好爬到床鋪邊貼在金建學的身子上去抓。分明是個再危險不過的動作，孫東柱卻絲毫不在乎地把自己的重量壓在金建學身上。  
金建學穩穩地撐著孫東柱，半推半拉的狀況下還是把對方哄下了床，孫東柱掛在金建學身上去拿手機，但金建學終究是比他高出一點，他再怎麼伸長了手，金建學不願意讓他拿到手機他還是拿不到。孫東柱微微跳了下去搆金建學的手，將對方撞得往後了兩步。  
金建學露出了不可置信的表情，卻無法掩飾因為覺得這樣的舉動很可愛而勾起的嘴角。  
「呀！孫東柱！」金建學一把抱起孫東柱就要往門外帶，孫東柱捶了兩下金建學的胸口然而對方絲毫不受影響，踏出的步伐仍然堅定而果決。孫東柱於是隔著衣服往對方的鎖骨咬了下去，金建學立刻大喊出聲，孫東柱得以從禁錮中逃離，立刻跳上了金建學的床，拿棉被把自己給裹好。  
「啊、好痛……這小孩……！」金建學幾乎要被孫東柱的舉動給氣笑了，但他總是無法真正的對孫東柱生氣，所以金建學只是坐上了自己的床，把包得嚴實的孫東柱給轉過來。  
孫東柱從棉被中伸出了手，向金建學討要自己的手機：「哥，手機還我。」  
金建學下定了決心，絕對要讓孫東柱運動，於是殘忍地提出了要求：「你跟我去運動，我就還你。」  
孫東柱直直地盯著金建學的眼睛，最後像是想到了什麼勾起了嘴角。他緩緩打開金建學的棉被，坐起身，靠近金建學。金建學不知道么子要做什麼，然而孫東柱的接近還是讓他稍微向後傾身。孫東柱毫不猶豫地爬到金建學身上，雙腳跨坐在對方的大腿上，雙手懶懶散散地掛在哥哥的脖子上。  
「東柱啊、起來了就去運動吧。」金建學說，他還記得自己的任務，只是盯著孫東柱的眼睛，長長的睫毛一下一下地搧著，還是忍不住將手攬上對方的腰。  
「哥很會運動的吧？不去練習室在這裡也能做到的運動能不能教教我呢？」孫東柱歪著頭講話，像每次他試圖用裝可愛來掩飾內心邪惡的企圖時的樣子。  
金建學見過無數次孫東柱這種樣子，卻每一次都只能繳械投降。  
「東柱想做什麼類型的運動呢？」金建學問，孫東柱卻已經將臉貼了上來。  
「不是讓哥教我嗎⋯⋯？」兩人之間的距離趨近於零，屬於年輕男孩的氣息交雜著一絲難以察覺的成熟拂在金建學的面頰上，熱度不知不覺爬上脖頸。  
「建學哥的耳朵好紅啊。」孫東柱帶著笑意說，勾起的嘴角在過近的距離下無法看見，金建學僅能透過孫東柱微微瞇起的眼睛猜測那好看的模樣，喉頭的震動卻透過空氣清楚地打在金建學的心上。  
金建學吞嚥了下，手掌隔著衣物摩娑著孫東柱的後腰，惹得孫東柱呼吸聲厚重了些。孫東柱將嘴靠上金建學紅得不行的耳朵，緩緩地洩出一兩聲低沉的呻吟，金建學的呼吸便急促了起來。  
「東柱啊……」  
金建學甚至不知道自己開口要說些什麼，阻止？抑或是要求繼續？孫東柱沒讓金建學有更多思考的時間，他將身子與對方貼得更緊，直接側頭吻上了那紅得滴血的地方。  
「哥哥們今天都不在喔？」孫東柱的一句話成為了壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草、切斷金建學理智線的最後一刀，徹底地打碎金建學僅剩的堅持。  
金建學迅速將手伸進孫東柱的衣服內，冷空氣竄入衣物內讓孫東柱起了雞皮疙瘩，他向著金建學尋求溫暖，將身體更加貼近。金建學體溫偏高，孫東柱身體不好，特別怕冷，在冬天裡總喜歡黏著對方汲取溫暖。金建學從不拒絕孫東柱冷冰冰地湊近，而是更習慣一把將對方擁入懷中。  
炙熱的溫度在孫東柱的身上滑動，他原先趴在床上蓋著被子滑手機，身體本就暖著，金建學這麼一摸倒是讓他全身都熱了起來。  
「你怎麼這麼不聽哥的話啊，東柱啊。」金建學一邊說著，一邊撩起孫東柱黑色的T恤。孫東柱生得白皙，在黑色的襯托下更加明顯。他喜歡最小的孩子明明難為情還要裝得一副無所謂的樣子，分明是他先撩動金建學的情慾，卻又在這種時候因為害羞臊紅著臉，還努力表現得居高臨下。  
孫東柱沒有理會金建學習慣性的抱怨，對方就連做愛時嘴巴也閒不下來，只有在親吻時會稍微安靜點。孫東柱深知這個道理，於是壓下羞恥感主動獻上一吻。  
孫東柱的嘴巴比金建學來的大，親吻時總能輕易含住對方的嘴唇，孫東柱很喜歡這種感覺，好似他能掌控金建學的嘴。金建學大多時候都讓著孫東柱為所欲為，只有在孫東柱起勁過頭，開始啃咬自己的嘴巴時才會有所反應。  
像現在，孫東柱又開始得寸進尺咬起金建學的上唇，力道雖不至於疼痛，但金建學總擔心孫東柱一個衝動咬下去。他反客為主地侵入孫東柱的口腔，吸吮對方的舌頭，孫東柱感受到侵略，忍不住用手推了金建學兩下，卻被金建學圈住腰肢鎖得更緊。  
「嗯⋯⋯」孫東柱從鼻間發出黏膩的呻吟，身體被金建學的吻弄得發燙。不知何時。孫東柱的長褲已經被金建學拉下一半，渾圓的屁股被一雙大手隔內褲揉捏，引得他躁動難耐。  
孫東柱的前端已經微微翹起，滲出一點透明的液體在內褲上濕出一個羞人的點。金建學沒有去觸碰那顫顫巍巍的地方，倒是轉移了目標開始親吻胸口，在孫東柱的心上吻出明顯的紅痕。  
「哥⋯⋯碰我⋯⋯」孫東柱難耐地挺起腰，讓下半身貼近金建學，想要對方撫慰自己。他可以自己脫下內褲，但孫東柱只是選擇隔著布料頂住金建學的腹部，一下一下地摩擦，企圖讓濕漉的水痕印在對方的衣服上。  
金建學沒讓孫東柱得逞，迅速地脫下了自己上身的衣物，甩在床下，孫東柱的長褲亦同。一人只著上衣、一人只剩下褲，畫面看起來有種微妙的可笑感，卻誰也沒有力氣去在乎。金建學的眼睛裡有孫東柱熟悉的情慾在燃燒，他忍不住笑，卻沒逃過對方的注意。  
「呀、這可都是你弄的，我們東柱開心了？」金建學說，手拉下孫東柱的內褲，讓他的下身完全暴露在空氣當中。孫東柱推了推金建學的肩膀表示不滿，刻意垂下的嘴角在被情慾染得紅豔的臉上顯得毫無說服力。  
孫東柱顯然不想聽金建學數落自己，白皙的身子主動向著溫暖的手湊上，雙唇又再度緊貼。金建學這次沒讓么子獲得主導權，對著脫得精光的孫東柱上下其手，孫東柱很快地便被撩撥得全身泛紅。細小的呻吟聲不斷從口中流洩出，孫東柱突然一把推開哥哥，金建學還沒回過神就看到孫東柱往前彎下腰。  
看孫東柱從枕頭下摸出潤滑液的時候，金建學不知道自己是什麼感受，他不記得自己床上有過這麼個東西，也不知道為什麼孫東柱會如此順手地掏出潤滑液。但眼下的情景並不容得他多想，孫東柱纖細的手指抹滿了冰冷透明的液體，正緩慢地在他自己體內進出。聽著弟弟顫抖的喘氣聲，金建學忍不住吻了吻對方的額頭。  
「東柱啊，還是我來吧？」金建學說著，無視孫東柱毫無魄力地瞪了自己一眼，拿過潤滑劑倒了足夠、甚至可說是有些過多的量，一把往對方的臀上抹去。  
孫東柱被液體冰涼的觸感嚇了一跳，整個人貼到金建學身上，被哥哥順勢舔上胸前挺起的乳頭，本來就敏感著的身體被金建學一舔便不自覺地扭起腰，呻吟聲被壓抑在孫東柱的鼻間，聽得金建學心癢難耐。他伸出食指探入孫東柱後頭，一邊舔咬著對方的胸口，由於孫東柱方才自行擴張過，伸進兩隻手指並不是什麼太困難的事情。么子平時較低沉的嗓音每當手指頂到敏感的那處便發出高昂的呻吟，孫東柱試圖咬著自己的嘴唇不發出令人羞恥的聲音，被金建學一個吻給阻止。  
「別咬嘴唇，流血了怎麼辦，怎麼講那麼多次都說不聽。」金建學放開孫東柱的嘴碎唸著，一邊伸進第三隻手指，孫東柱只能把注意力都集中在後頭，無暇反駁金建學的言論。  
等到孫東柱開始微微扭著主動迎合金建學的手指時，便是更加深入接觸的信號。金建學抽出手指，將自己的陰莖抵上孫東柱的洞口，還在微微開闔的後穴被金建學插入時貼著他的陰莖收縮，他每推進一點，孫東柱就的聲音就高一分。等金建學全都進入後，孫東柱已經喘著大氣癱軟在哥哥身上。  
「沒事嗎？」金建學忍著跳動著的慾望摸了摸孫東柱的後頸，愛撒嬌的么子用頭蹭了蹭金建學的脖子，雙手輕輕環著他堅實的腰。  
「沒事的，哥你動吧。」孫東柱的聲音軟軟的，搔癢著金建學的心臟。其實金建學的性器太大，導致每次剛進入的時候孫東柱都不太舒服，但被撐開的後穴能明顯感受到對方的壓抑，孫東柱喜歡金建學爲他忍耐，但在這種時候，孫東柱更樂意被金建學弄痛。  
即便得到了允許的信號，金建學也沒有馬上動作，先是吻了吻弟弟的臉，再來脖子，接著到鎖骨，一隻手撫摸胸口，另一隻手套弄前端。孫東柱被金建學弄得全身酥麻，忍不住喊著對方的名字。每當孫東柱一喊，金建學便親親對方的耳朵。  
金建學一直到孫東柱整個人燙得神智不清，才緩緩開始動作。他喜歡這時候的孫東柱，只要他一點點的動作就會洩出哭腔，不論他做什麼反應都過於可愛。  
像現在他不過是慢慢地抽出一點，孫東柱已經抖著腰哭了出來，黏膩的前列腺液從前端也不斷滴落，看起來就好像孫東柱已經射了一樣。孫東柱像個不懂得拒絕的孩子，晃著頭說著太多，身體卻還是緊緊地絞著金建學不放。  
「東柱啊，沒事吧？」金建學問，一邊摸了摸孫東柱的腦袋，原本還說著太多的弟弟，立刻帶著哭腔回答沒事，金建學的心臟被孫東柱可愛的模樣軟化成一攤水。  
他輕輕向上頂弄，孫東柱的眼淚就隨著他的動作掉下來，金建學還記得他們第一次做的時候孫東柱也是像現在這樣眼淚直掉，他事後哄了老半天孫東柱才願意開口，因為金建學的性器太大，第一次時他根本無法適應。從那次之後，每次要進入孫東柱前，他總是盡可能地安撫對方、盡可能不讓對方感到疼痛。而金建學已經很清楚孫東柱現在的眼淚與疼痛時的差異，讓可愛的孩子因為快感而落淚，他偶爾也會感到些微的罪惡，然而孫東柱耽溺情慾的樣子卻又讓他無法自拔。  
「哥⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯」孫東柱一邊說一邊掉淚，整個人看起來像被欺負的小孩子，眼眶已經紅得不成樣子。  
「那就先去一次吧？嗯？」金建學加快速度，孫東柱呻吟著沒兩下就到了高潮，身體在金建學的懷裡一下一下地抖著，金建學卻沒有因此停下動作。  
性器滑動的速度並不快，卻每一下都精準地輾過孫東柱的敏感點，比起強烈而快速的刺激，更多的是酥麻且綿長的快感在身體裡漫開。孫東柱已經無法承受更多，腦袋只剩下炸開的白光。  
「建學哥⋯⋯等、不能⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」孫東柱還在射精，就被金建學頂得又攀上一個高潮，乳白色的精液散落在孫東柱跟金建學的腹部上。孫東柱已經哭不出聲，只能任眼淚流淌，喉嚨裡發出細小的抽氣聲。  
「還可以嗎？」金建學吻了吻已經有點失神的孫東柱，對方的身體還在顫抖著，聽見他的聲音才默默點點頭。孫東柱難得乖巧的樣子讓金建學喜歡得不行，平時向自己發怒撒嬌雖然可愛，但性事時才偶爾出現的聽話模樣更是令他心動。  
「哥、慢點⋯⋯」孫東柱休息了會回過神，勾著哥哥的脖子自己搖動起腰，金建學也配合著孫東柱的速度。金建學握著孫東柱的腰，一邊動作一邊想著這孩子最近倒是肉了不少，無意識地揉捏起孫東柱的屁股。  
出道前還是有稜有角的呢。金建學心想，忍不住加大了手上的力道，拉扯著臀部。孫東柱被扯得痛了直接往金建學肩上啃了一口。  
「好痛！」金建學哀號一聲，發現孫東柱正瞪著紅紅的眼睛看著他，顯然是對他的舉動有所不滿，一看就知道是準備說教的臉。  
「哥你……啊、幹什麼！」孫東柱話還沒說完便被金建學一個翻身壓在床上，雙腳被抓著靠上肩膀，稍長幾歲的哥哥對么子扯了下嘴角，孫東柱頓時感覺大事不妙。  
金建學挺起腰朝深處撞擊，性器在體內進出的快感讓孫東柱瞬間失去思考的能力，原本想就對方隨意玩弄自己的屁股一事開罵，嘴中吐出的字句卻只剩下呻吟。這大概也就是金建學的目的，誰能想到平時認真又嘮叨的哥哥，其實在床上也是個耍賴鬼。  
「哈⋯⋯東柱啊、舒服嗎？」金建學把孫東柱的腳往兩側放下，勾著大腿再往前推進了點，孫東柱哼唧了聲。金建學還在動著腰，孫東柱根本無暇回應，躺在床上的身體被頂得快撞上床頭，雙手無處安放，無力地舉起，最終只是在金建學腿上滑了兩下，就落回床墊上。  
見狀，金建學低下身親吻孫東柱的嘴，讓孫東柱能夠將雙手攀附在自己身上。弟弟從善如流地環上背部，低沉的嗓音逐漸拔高在金建學的耳裡是愉悅的表現。孫東柱其實算不上是特別敏感，平時隨意捏個腰或屁股都沒什麼反應，但每次做愛時，對方的模樣都像是撩撥一下就要高潮。  
「喜歡這樣嗎？」金建學刻意向上在孫東柱的體內畫了個圈，立刻聽見么子高昂的哭聲，接著在孫東柱白皙的腹部上又增添了幾道變得有些透明的精液。  
「建學哥……真的不行了……」孫東柱的聲音氣若游絲，淚水還垂在眼角邊，整個人可憐得不成樣子。  
射精後的餘韻還在，金建學能感受到孫東柱的身體仍然緊繃著，腰部微微抖動，手還死死地扣在自己的背上，卻小心地不在背後留下抓痕。金建學也不再勉強孫東柱，抽出性器自己嚕動幾下，也射在孫東柱的身上就結束了。

打掃以往總是孫東柱的工作，然而身為主動勾引的那方，年幼的孩子現在正在享受自己造成的後果，全身散架似地趴在床上動也不動，只好交由平時不動手的金建學整理。然而即便身體不能動，孫東柱的嘴巴倒是沒有停下的打算，眼睛沒盯著金建學收拾，也不斷出聲提醒哪邊該收哪邊該掃，衣服床單要怎麼洗也一併碎唸著，聽得金建學幾次想上床把孫東柱吻到喘不過氣，好讓對方安靜點。  
「東柱啊，你現在感覺還好嗎？」金建學在孫東柱的提醒下收拾完整室的狼藉，坐到床邊揉揉么子的頭髮。  
「不好……身體散了……」累癱在哥哥床上的孩子把臉埋進枕頭裡，聲音不清不楚，但金建學仍然聽得明白。  
「呀、你等等還是得跟我去運動你知道吧。」金建學說，動作溫柔地把孫東柱翻過身，好讓他不至於把自己悶死在枕頭裡。  
孫東柱悶悶不樂地看著金建學，拉過新的棉被嘟囔：「這不就運動了嗎、怎麼還要運動？」  
金建學一瞬間搞懂了孫東柱打的如意算盤，忍不住捏了捏他的臉頰：「這算哪門子運動啊！這動到哪裡了你倒是說說看！消耗的熱量跟用到的肌肉位置完全不一樣啊，呀！孫東柱！」  
孫東柱不理會金建學，逕自摀住耳朵，不打算聽金建學那關於運動和肌肉的長篇大論。然而金建學沒那麼容易放過他，硬是拉下他兩隻手，繼續告訴孫東柱到底運動跟性愛的差異在哪裡，還有讓孫東柱等等起床跟他去運動。  
「啊——我累了我腰好痠建學哥弄得我好痛我要睡覺。」孫東柱喊完就掙扎著掙脫金建學的箝制，但力量的差異讓孫東柱完全無法脫離金建學的掌控，最後還是金建學主動放開了手，孫東柱一獲得自由立刻轉過身用棉被把自己包好，一副禁止打擾的模樣。  
無論金建學再怎麼喊、怎麼威脅要把他從棉被裡抓出來，孫東柱就是沒有回應的打算，只留給金建學一個包著被子的背影。年長的哥哥深深嘆了一口氣，又不敢真的太粗暴地對待孫東柱，只好輕輕拍了拍么子的腦袋，用哄小孩般的語氣說話：「……還痛嗎？哪裡痛？」  
孫東柱這才默默地轉過頭，只從棉被露出一雙漂亮的眼睛，還帶著尚未消失的淚痕，委屈巴巴地看著金建學。  
「建學哥逼我這麼累還運動，心痛。」  
「……知道了，你明天一定得跟我去運動啊。」

金建學今天也依然拿孫東柱沒有辦法。  


FIN.  



End file.
